fakemagicfandomcom-20200214-history
PWITS7
A couple of weeks later, Parvati has received back to back abuse from several more outlets, such as finding a picture of herself on the notice board once again with a dart through her head, and a threatening letter through the post written in red marker. After discovering these, she hasn't left her apartment. Cameron comes over to check up on her after noticing she hasn't been in class for a while. : Cameron: *knocking on the door* Parvati? Come on, I know you're in here. : Parvati: *sniffling* Cameron? Cameron knocks on the door again, and it opens up a little. He proceeds to walk inside, where Parvati is sat on her bed covered in quilts and blankets. The curtains are closed and limited light comes through into the room. : Cameron: I hate to be that guy, but isn't this a little bit overdramatic? : Parvati: Cameron, for god sake, I've been getting letters through the mail on how I'm gonna be killed. I don't know who, and I don't know why, but somebody's out there trying to kill me... : Cameron: Whoa what!? I thought all that happened was the weird flyer thing. : Parvati: Much more has happened since then...I found a picture of me with a dart through my forehead too. : Cameron: Jesus, why don't you report it? : Parvati: I figured it's pointless when we graduate like tomorrow or whenever it is. : Cameron: Wait you don't know when graduation is? Parvati we've got graduation in a few hours, that's why I've came to check up on you! Well, and the fact I haven't seen you in class in a week or two. : Parvati: Oh shit you're right. Hmm, I guess I may as well get ready then. Help me pick out a dress? : Cameron: Ugh, if I must. Surely that's something for that quirky roommate of yours, isn't it? : Parvati: Oh you mean C? I haven't seen her in days, actually. I think she's on some trip. : Cameron: You haven't spoken to her? Why don't you just ring her? : Parvati: No time, plus I don't have a mobile phone... : Cameron: Oh my god, you may be able to speak better with a social cure but it definitely doesn't fill you in on the culture of a social butterfly. Anyway, yeah I'll help you. What've you got? : Parvati: There's a couple in the wardrobe, just pick whichever you like the most. Cameron opens the wardrobe and coughs from the dust. He rolls his eyes, before flicking through the dresses. : Cameron: How about this one? He pulls out a black dress with a black leather belt for the waist, and she claps. : Parvati: Shocker, some men do have fashion taste. Alright, turn away, this lady's gonna get changed. Cameron turns around for a couple seconds, and she gets changed very quickly. He turns back around after she coughs. : Cameron: Whoa, that's lookin' good, but I guess anyone with that dress would look above par. : Parvati: You know exactly what a woman wants to hear, sigh. Anyways, let's go get our graduation gowns. : Cameron: Good call! A few hours later, the time has arrived for graduation. Parvati and Cameron are sat in the front row, chatting about their time over the past year. To her disappointment, Sariah comes and sits with them, and she puts her hand on Cameron's lap. : Parvati: Uh, hey Sariah... : Cameron: Oh, I almost forgot. Parvati, me and Sariah are dating now! : Sariah: Yipee! We got really close over the past couple weeks from the project, and just generally in classes since both of our partners were missing in action! : Parvati: Are you serious? I was gone for two weeks and you replaced me, just like that!? : Cameron: Don't worry, I forgive you for being absent Parvati, haha. Me and Sariah have only been official for a couple of weeks, but we're head over heels right now. : Sariah: I'm glad you're happy for us Parvati! "I was so confused. I thought the bond me and Cameron built up was something special, something extraordinary, something that couldn't be mirrored by anybody else in the solar system. I felt special when I was around him, I felt like I had more to offer this world. It's so hard to put into words, but I was blinded by my own affection, and something in my being just snapped, beyond repair." : Cameron: Anyways, it's time to get your diploma, Parvati! I hope we stay in touch after this! Parvati remains silent and walks onto the stage, and prepares to give her speech. She begins to speak, and suddenly she notices her tone is becoming more dominant and aggressive as she speaks, while the audience are hooked on her every word, and she realises the impact her words have on people, especially at a setting like this. She begins to smirk evily, and laughs for a second, before continuing her speech, and aiming it at removing the normal from the world. As this happens, the audience members seem hypnotized, and begin to charge at one another, ripping each other to shreds. A broadcasting camera is destroyed in the process, which shows the screams and carnage noise as she continues spreading her speech of hatred.